A Simple Love Story
by Radio Active Redhead
Summary: [PG-13 just to be on the safe side] Cat is your typical teen who somehow manages to get in SOME sort of trouble...Imagine how much trouble she'll get into once she meets Miroku.(AU-I think)


_**A Simple Love Story.**_

_By:GK14  
_  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone in here. This is merely a fic for my darling sister, Cat. Hopefully she'll enjoy it, and so will you! -  
  
_A Simple Love Story-  
_  
The day started out horribly as Cat got ready for her first day in a new school. She had just moved from inner Tokyo to the outskirts of it. There was less crime (or so mother thought) and better schools (again, so mother thought).  
"Mom! Where the hell is my skirt? Did you let Bear eat it again!?"  
"No! Look inside your bloody laundry room, ya goose!" Mother yelled back. "I'm too busy to get it for you so you get your butt down here and get it yourself."  
"Yeah, yeah." Cat grudgingly tromped downstairs to the laundry room. Her kitten, Cheshire, was laying on the dryer with his eyes closed and his black striped tail swishing happily.  
"Oh Cheshire, what am I gonna do with you?" She grinned and opened the dryer, finding her maroon colored skirt she quickly slipped it on and ran upstairs to get change out of her night shirt. A few minutes later, Cat ran downstairs nearly tripping over Bear.  
"MOM! I'm gonna be late. Oh my god. My first day at school too! I'm gonna die!" She yelped and struggled to get her backpack on, watching helplessly as the bright yellow bus drove by. "Shit, this fucking blows."  
"Cat!" Her mother bellowed.  
"Sorry!"  
"Missed your bus?" Her mother quirked an eyebrow at her and wiped her hands off on a towel. "Let me get ready and I'll take you to school. No way in heck you're gonna stay home on your first day!"   
The drive to school went smoothly as Cat and her mother chatted.  
"Now remember, absolutely NO skipping school this time, alright?" Mother ordered.  
"Does that mean I can skip classes?"  
Her mother glowered at her. So, she took that as a definite 'no.'  
'Hn...Atleast when I was in the city I could get away with skipping. But oh well, this will be good for my grades.' The spunky teen thought gloomily.  
Soon, the gates of the school came in sight and slowly the bottom of Cat's belly dropped out.  
"Mom it's so big!"  
"Don't be scared, this is nothing. What about your school in Tokyo? That was way bigger."  
"It was not. Mom thanks for trying to make me feel better and all but....." She trailed off as an extremely handsome senior walked inside. He had short, spiked black hair and had two earrings in his left ear and one in his right and the most beautiful violet eyes. "Whoa, um...thanks mom. I'll see you tonight, love ya."  
Her mom grinned and watched her daughter scramble out of the car. "Love you too, hunny. And don't flirt to hard alright? You remember what happened last time!"  
Cat blushed and swore darkly. The reason she had to leave the big city was because of a boy she had flirted with. She had thought she was flirting innocently but a few days later she had found out the guy had started stalking her. After telling her mother, her mom phoned the police and told them about the boy. Later, the police told them the best thing to do was to move and hope that they wouldn't get stalked again.  
And that's how Cat got here.  
"I won't mom, I promise...not TOO much flirting." She gave her mother a feline grin and jogged into the front doors of A.C. High school.  
Inside, the school was huge and well decorated. The normal trophies and medals hung on the hallway into the school and the students of the month pictures were held in a glass container. Cat wandered around aimlessly, looking for the front office. (A/N: Wonder why it's not by the front door... ;) Soon, she found herself lost amongst the maze of halls. So, with no one in sight, she trekked down a long hallway and found herself at the schools library.  
"Damn it, of all the stupid godforsaken things to do I just HAD to get myself lost in this stupid, ugly, and piece of crap high schoo...." Instead of watching where she was going, Cat ran straight into a body. A well muscled body. A well muscled body of the same guy she saw this morning. "Uh.."  
"Why hello, fine maiden. Who might you be?" The guy's deep voice purred seductively.  
"Erk..um..My name is Cat but you can call me...umm...Cat." She blushed again and bowed her head, trying to hide the darkening blush.  
"My name is Miroku Kazaana. You may call me Miroku." He grinned down at her wolfishly. His form towered over her slightly and Cat shivered. For the first time in a long time she felt extremely nervous. She never really did, she was always an excellent speaker and could talk to anyone. But this one 'Miroku' made her squirm.  
"Yeah, any who do you know where the front office is? I need to talk to Principal Seneka."  
"You mean Principal Naraku? We don't call him Seneka, he hates his last name so don't make the mistake of calling him by it." Miroku informed and snatched her hand, placing it on his forearm. "Allow me to escort you to the Principals, Cat."  
"Sure." She replied, trying to regain some composure. She failed miserably.  
"So, Cat, where did you come from?"  
"Inner Tokyo." Came her quick, nervous reply. Miroku grinned impishly and tugged her closer to him still, inwardly chuckling at her timid-ness. "Why are you holding me so close?"  
"Cause I can."  
"Can not! Leggo."  
"You know you want me to hold you like this."-He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her torso.-"Don't you, Cat?"  
Cat wiggled, wormed, and squirmed trying to get out of his cage like arms. But sadly (yeah right!) there was no use, so she surrendered.  
"You...you cocky bastard." She growled her breathing rapid. Miroku stared at her, transfixed by her tousled hair and her chest as it rose and fell with each gasp of air. Cat pulled her lip back in a snarl and tried to swat at him but he tightened his grip on her. Slowly, Miroku leaned down, his lips hovering just above hers.  
"Miro....ku...."  
"Yes Cat?" He replied quickly.  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"This." With one swift movement he captured her lips with his, molding them to his liking.  
So there they stood, in the middle of a hallway where everyone who dared to look could see. Then slowly, Miroku pulled away only to back Cat up near the hallway's wall. She looked up into his dark eyes which were alight with curiosity and slightly glazed with lust.  
"Eh...You..you should take me to the office now."  
"I should? What if I don't want to? What if I like us just where we are?" His lips trailed down to her neck, nipping at her pulse point.  
"Well...." She squeaked and blushed darkly. "I'm a new student! I shouldn't be late for class on my first day! And I certainly _shouldn't_ be doing this when I _barely_ even know you!"  
"Listen, you aren't going to get in trouble. I practically own this school so don't worry your pretty little head about it, alright? And plus, can't you feel the connection, the attraction between us?" He kissed her jaw, wrapping his arm around her slender waist. "Now, just to please you I'll escort you to the office."  
She nodded and allowed him to hold her as they walked down the hall, nearing Naraku's office......

A/n: There ya go sis, I'm gonna start writing the second chapter right about....now. -; Ciao for now!


End file.
